


Dragon ball z/super multiverse challenge futanari anthro goddess of destruction

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anthro, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Multi, Multiverse, Multiverse Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so this is a dragon ball z/super multiverse challenge for everyone who is interested or just looking for ideas or inspiration so please give my challenge a chance and check it out.Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Futa furry x harem, Harem - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dragon Ball Z, Multiverse





	Dragon ball z/super multiverse challenge futanari anthro goddess of destruction

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what a anthro is it's basically a furry also please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so you a futanari anthro has caught the attention of one of the gods of destruction who chooses you to been there successor and while you are training you captured the hearts of different women from multiple worlds who joins you in training and joins you in the tournament of power facing off against powerful warriors from the other universes. 

Ok so here's a list of worlds that you the futa athro will visit and take one 1 or 2 women from each world. Also you will have 5 or more lovers but you can only choose up to 10 if you want more than 5 ok. And some of them or all of them will join you in the tournament of power ok.

Pokemon 

Digimon 

Akame ga kill 

Mortal kombat 

Kill la kill 

My hero academia 

Naruto shippuden 

Marvel's comics 

Danny phantom 

Sekirei 

Total drama

DC comics 

Teen titans 

Legend of korra 

Legend of zelda 

Super smash bros 

Mass effect 

Sonic the hedgehog 

Kung fu panda 

The incredibles 

One piece 

High school dxd 

High school of the dead 

Ben 10

Fairy tail 

Kim possible 

Rwby


End file.
